I Need a Shower
by SVUfanatic4
Summary: "I need a shower" what if that's exactly what she did, but not alone? Set during "Her Negotiation" *RATED M* pure smut.


"I need a shower," Olivia breathed through gritted teeth as she walked out of the interrogation room, Nick following close behind.

Lewis had gotten into her head, and utterly disturbed her. For the first time she couldn't have been happier seeing a perps attorney walk through the door. As for Nick, all he felt was rage.

"Olivia, Nick. Go up stairs and take 45, get this bastard out of your head for a bit." Cragen ordered.

"No arguments here," Nick said.

"Me either," Olivia responded.

The duo headed towards the stairs, looking forward to a bit of a break from the sick bastard, Lewis. Both of them felt nauseous hearing about his "hypothetical" torture of an old woman.

Nick couldn't help but smirk as he walked behind Olivia up the stairs, starring at her perfect plump ass. He couldn't believe that was all his, SHE was all his. They'd been dating for the past 8 months without the knowledge of anyone, and they planned on keeping it that way if they wanted to stay partners. The second they reached the locker room Nick pulled Olivia into his arms.

"You alright babe ?" He whispered into her hair.

Olivia looked up into his chocolate brown orbs that she loved, wrapped her arms around his waist and gave him a small smile. "I am now," she reached up and gave him a sweet loving kiss. "Are _you _alright? You seemed pretty upset down there."

Nick let out a sigh and rested his forehead against hers. "The way he talked to you, I didn't like it. The way he made it seem as if he wanted to do all that to you, to torture you. I couldn't take it, I could physically feel my blood boiling. Just the thought of him hurting you like that, makes me sick." He seethed with anger.

"Baby, " Olivia reached her hands up to cup his face "I'm fine, he's not going to hurt me. We're going to nail the bastard for what he did." Nick just smiled and kissed her again, loving her soft lips.

"Now, I really do need a shower to rinse that bastard off of me," she said, suddenly getting an idea. "Would you care to join me, maybe take out some of that anger and frustration on me?" She asked seductively while biting he bottom lip.

Nick was taken back for a second, there had been so many times when he tried to cuddle her while alone in the cribs, but she said no because they couldn't risk getting caught. Now she wants to make love in the locker room shower! He didn't have to be asked twice. He attacked her mouth as he started to pull her shirt over her head, exposing her ample cleavage in the black lace bra. Her hands also moved to his shirt, not wasting time with buttons, instead ripping it off of him. They heard the buttons hitting the floor, and neither of them cared.

They both began working on each others pants not wanting anything between them. It wasn't long before they were both completely naked, their lips still attached and making their way blindly to the shower.

Nick broke the kiss to pull back the curtain to the shower stall. Once they made their way into the shower, Olivia began fiddling with the taps turning on the scalding hot water knowing how Nick liked his showers.

Nick smiled as the hot water poured over them, "you know just how I like it baby,"

Olivia smirked. "I know _exactly _how you like it babe," she whispered seductively into his ear.

Olivia began to kiss down his neck, along his collar bone, trailing kisses down his chest and chiseled abs until she found her self on her knees kissing around his most private area.

His cock was standing at full attention, just waiting for her body.

"Liv," he groaned, tangling his fingers into her wet hair; She knew exactly what he wanted.

She looked up into his eyes as she gripped his cock in her right hand and began to slowly stroke him up and down, while kissing his thighs. She wanted to tease him before took him into her hot mouth.

"Baby please,"

"Please what? Tell me what you want honey," she egged on.

"You know what I want,"

She smirked, "I want to hear you say it,"

Nick groaned, this woman had so much power over him.

"Suck me. I want you to suck my cock."

She needed no more further instruction as she took him into her awaiting mouth. He was so big, she couldn't fit the whole thing in her mouth without gagging.

Nick could feel his dick hitting the back of her throat and he could have swore he had died and gone to heaven. No matter how many times they were intimate, it still baffled his mind that she was his. And here she was, on her knees of the locker room shower sucking his cock. He got harder at the thought of her doing this for him and only him.

His head fell back as he let out a throaty moan, "Fuck liv, this feels so good. I'm not gonna last long baby."

Olivia let go of dick with a 'pop' and got up from her knees, coming face to face with her lover.

"Why'd you stop?" Nick asked a bit disappointed.

"I want you to come in me, but not in my mouth."

Nick attacks her lips as he pushes her up against the cold tile wall, one of her legs wrapping around his waist. The hot water beating down their bodies getting them even more worked up.

He snakes one of his hands down to her dripping wet core, teasing her lower lips. When he sinks two fingers into her and begins to pump, Olivia lets out a low moan.

"Sooo good."

"You like this baby? Me finger fucking you in the shower at work?" Nick asked as he continued thrusting his fingers in and out of her pussy.

"Mmm, I love it so much babe. Don't stop, so close!"

"I want you to cum for me baby,"

He reached his thumb up to swipe her clit, wanting to see her cum around his fingers before she came around his cock.

"Nick, I'm gonna cum," Olivia groaned. He then felt her clench around his fingers. "I'm co-coming!" She yelled, burying her face in his neck as her orgasm ripped through her.

As her body came down from her high, and the water beat over them she looked up into his brown eyes.

"Baby, I want you to fuck me. Make me yours, make me forget about everything. Take out all your frustration on me right here, right now. " Olivia told him.

"Are you sure baby?" He asked, cupping her face.

Olivia kissed him with all the passion and love she had. "We can make love after this case when we get to go home. Right now," she paused biting her bottom lip. "I want you to fuck me."

With that he turned her around so her breasts were flush against the cold tile, making her nipples even harder.

"Spread your legs," he demanded.

She didn't have to be told twice. As she spread her legs he suddenly gripped her hips and slammed into her.

"Fuck!" She yelled.

He began slamming into her over and over, feeling nothing but lust surge through his veins.

"So tight, so good," he moaned.

Olivia's body was in complete ecstasy as he pounded into her, he always gave her body full satisfaction.

"Harder Nick, fuck me harder." She yelled out, turning her head over her shoulder to look at him.

He began to fuck her harder, sure to be leaving bruises.

Olivia reached her own hand down to play with her clit feeling another orgasm building up within her.

"Baby, I'm gonna cum again!"

"I'm right behind you babe! He groaned.

A few more thrusts and he was spilling his seed inside her pussy, as she clenched around his cock.

As they both came down from their highs Nick slipped out of her warmth and turned her around in his arms.

"I love you," he whispered, his heart still pounding.

Olivia slipped her hands into his thick mane that she loved and looked into his eyes. "I love you more," she whispered back as the now cold water poured over them.


End file.
